


The Girl Next Door

by ExtraSpecialSnoflake (KitKatOfDeath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descriptivestorywriting, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Married to Amy AU, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/ExtraSpecialSnoflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where in season 7 episode 3 young Sam says yes to young Amy the Kitsune's request to run away with her instead of rejecting her. Takes place in 1998, Lincoln, Nebraska. Sam abandons his family to run away with the monster and doesn't answer Dean's calls for 13 years, until suddenly his perfect life plummets into panic. Sam and Amy's son Jacob runs away after having a fight with them. As more bodies start to drop Sam's fear grows, and he knows that he's not the only person tracking his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rain_a_little_rocksalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_a_little_rocksalt/gifts).



**1998, 5:04pm, Lincoln, Nebraska**

Sam leaned back on the bench, holding the newspaper and sighed. He held his phone against his ear and rolled his eyes. Dean was on the line and as always was being brash with him.

“Yeah, so, from what I can tell, it's something called a Kitsune. Not much. They... look human... till they sprout out claws and stab you behind your ear to get to your brain. I don't – I don't know yet. Yes, Dean, I realize killing 'em's important. Maybe if Uncle Bobby sent a book in English. I am! No, no, don't – don't put him on the phone.” Sam groaned. “Hi, Dad. Yes, sir. I realize people are dying. Yeah, I'm on my way to the library right now.”

Sam hung up and scuffed at the gravel with his foot. He stood up and folded the newspaper up, tucking it neatly into his knapsack. He headed down the sidewalk towards the local library. He pushed through the large double doors and walked to the back of the library and sat down at one of the tables. He unzipped his knapsack and pulled out a thick hardcover book Bobby had lent him on lore. He flipped through the book until his mind went numb and drifted. His cellphone rang and he snapped out of the trance. A few people muttered at the loud disruptive noise. He quickly answered the phone.

“Hello? Hi Dean. Yeah, so, they need a steady diet of human pituitary glands to survive… Okay… When are you and dad coming-” The dial tone sounded. “Dean? Dean? Hello?” Sam sighed but Dean had already heard all he needed to hear and had hung up. Sam closed the book and stashed it back in his knapsack, trading it in for a large map of the area. He glanced at the clock, it was already 5:45 pm and he wanted to get back to the hotel before dark. Not that he couldn’t protect himself against whatever lurked on the dark streets, he just still felt the twinge of fear nestled inside him whenever he was alone, which was often. Usually his dad would drop Sam off at the next case early to study the lore while Dean and he cleaned up the previous case. It was efficient but Sam couldn’t help but feel like more of an outsider than part of their family.. Sam picked up a red marker and drew X’s marking the areas the Kitsune had hit. Sam received a call from Dean again. “What? I – I'm just tired. I've been looking at this for like eight years. Wait. Hold on...” He compared the map to the notes he’d collected on the past 3 murders. Sam inspected the map and a sudden realization came upon him. He drew a thick red line along the highway connecting the towns. “Right. So, the victims are located in parks just off the highway. Just one per town. That's something.” He hung up and shoved the map into his knapsack. He left the marker on the table and wandered outside. Sam walked up to the vendor. “Triple red eye, please.”

“Okay.” The vendor started to brew his coffee. “You know caffeine will stunt your growth kid.” The vendor began to ramble on about caffeine’s effect on young children, but a pretty blonde girl walked into the library and Sam tuned out for a moment. “Triple red eye.” The vendor said, putting the coffee down on the counter and snapping Sam out of his daze.

“Thanks.” Sam walked back into the library. His gaze settled on the blonde girl he had seen earlier as she browsed a magazine rack. She glanced at Sam who quickly looked away. He stepped behind a bookshelf to hide the harsh redness of his blushing. He headed back to the myth and lore section of the library and dragged a finger along the spines of the books as he shuffled down the aisle. He finally spotted a book on Kitsune lore and grabbed it from the shelf. Through the empty space where the book had been Sam saw the blonde girl again. The locked eyes for a moment and the girl gave him a small smile. Sam turned and continued to walk down the aisle. He flipped open the book and leaned against a wall. The minutes ticked by quickly and the sun disappeared under the horizon as Sam searched the book for any useful knowledge. He found a section in the lore of how to kill the Kitsune and swung his knapsack around. He snatched his phone from the front pocket and dialed Dean’s number. He paced down another aisle as he talked over the phone in a hushed tone. “You stab it in the heart. Stab it. The heart. I said, you stab it in the heart!” Sam raised his voice at the end out of frustration; Dean was hard headed and never seemed to listen to Sam. The librarian scowled and shushed him. Sam rubbed his temples and took a moment to settle the anger bubbling up. He brought the phone back to his ear and spoke quietly. “Okay. Are you guys cool? Can I have a normal life for five minutes now? Oh, Dean. Quick question.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down bashfully. “How do you talk to girls?”

After a few minutes of explanation Sam stashed his phone back in his knapsack and adjusted his jacket. He blew out a puff of air and conjured all the confidence he could possibly muster. He turned the corner and approached the blonde girl. He stood awkwardly for a moment as his mind raced for a conversation starter. Sam took notice of the silver crescent moon pendant the girl had dangling off her necklace and decided to go with a compliment. He stumbled over his words, silently cursing at himself. “Um... I just wanted to, you know, say hi and-” The girl looked up unimpressed. “No. Go away.” Sam’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped. He glanced away. “It's just, I'm not supposed to talk to boys.” The girl added after she realized how awful her rejection must have been. Sam nodded nervously and turned away. He quickly fled the scene, overcome with embarrassment. He returned the book to its shelf and walked out the doors. He dug through his pocket as he walked down the stairs towards the vendor with a sour face, searching for spare change. The girl walked out through the library doors behind him and Sam turned his attention over to her as she walked. Two slightly older boys who were sitting on the stairs stared as she pasted them. The one smiled slyly and jerked his head towards the girl. The other nodded in some silent understanding and they stood up to follow her. Sam tilted his head and watched as the trailed behind her. Concerned, Sam followed the boys around the corner.

“Leave me alone” The girl muttered as the two boys crowded her.

“Come on. We just want to talk”

“I have to go.” She spoke in a pleading tone.

One of the boys pushed the girl’s shoulder into a tree with a hand. “Uh-uh-uh. Why so rude?” He chuckled leaning in close to her face and stroking a hand along her jaw. The girl jumped back in fear, clutching her book bag strap tighter and tighter until her knuckles turned a sickening white. “Hey. I said be nice.”

Sam scowled behind them and spoke up, his tone of voice filled with warning. “Why don't you?”

The boy took a step towards Sam, he had a good 5 inches of height on him and Sam was scrawny for his age. “Butt out.” He glanced over at his friend. “Can you believe this guy?” The boy put out a hand to shove Sam, but Sam grabbed his arm with his left hand to stop him. A moment passed as Sam furrowed his brows, years of hand to hand combat practice with his brother guided his next few moves. He yanked to boy towards him and threw a hard punch at the boy’s jaw with his right hand. The boy went down and his friend rushed forward, throwing a sloppy punch Sam’s way. Sam side stepped, dodging the boy’s fist easily and threw a punch at the boy’s nose. They boy stumbled back, cussing under his breath. He held his bloodied nose and coughed up blood. Sympathy for the boy was enough to distract Sam long enough for the first boy to throw himself Sam’s way. Sam was caught off guard but still had enough presence of mind to dodge and trip the boy as he past. The boys ran off and Sam turned his attention back to the girl.

“Hi. I'm Sam.”

Wide eyed, the girl scoffed and smiled. “I'm Amy.”


	2. Freaks

**1998, 6:28pm, Lincoln, Nebraska**

Sam shifted on the worn couch in Amy’s living room, picking at a loose thread on the cushion. He squeezed his eyes shut against the throbbing in his head. The Goo Goo Dolls' "Two Days in February" played on the retro radio.  Sam looked up as Amy walked back in from the kitchen with a wet rag. She smiled at him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. “Ready to play doctor?”  Amy took Sam’s right hand and dabbed at his bloody knuckles carefully. She cleaned up the blood and reached behind her, taking out a roll of sterile bandages. Sam watched as she wrapped his hand and pinned the bandage in place. “So, you gonna tell me?” Amy said, still looking down at his hand.

“What?”

Amy looked up at him. “How you kicked the crap out of those guys. I mean... no offense, but you're kind of...” She trailed off, afraid of offending him.

“Wiry?” Sam chuckled, smiling.

“Exactly. So...?”

Sam shrugged. “Just watch a lot of Bruce Lee movies.” The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before Amy released Sam’s hand and stood up abruptly.

“You thirsty?” Amy asked, already halfway to the refrigerator.

“Sure.” Sam leaned back and looked around the room. Amy opened the refrigerator door and bent over to look inside. She casually moved a jar of brains to the side and grabbed the pepsi that had been hidden behind the jar. Amy closed the refrigerator door and walked back over to Sam, soda in hand. She handed over the soda and sat down beside him on the couch. Sam thanked her and glanced at the radio.

“So, you live around here?”

“No, not really.” Sam said, still looking at the radio. He nodded in approval and looked back over at Amy, pointing at the radio. “It's a cool song. My dad doesn't listen to anything recorded after 1979, so...” He raised the soda up and held it to his temple. The cool surface of the can soothed his headache. He gave Amy a small smile.

“Does that mean you can't?” Amy tucked her leg up under her on the cushion to sit more comfortably. She studied Sam’s expression and waited for an explanation.

“I'm kind of stuck in the car a lot. My dad has to travel. For work.” Sam shrugged, speaking of his father in a sour tone. Amy picked up on his annoyance with his father and her voice raised half an octave.

“Yeah, me and my mom bounce around a lot, too. She's all about, like, ‘Letting the wind be our guide.’” Amy leaned forward slightly.

Sam scoffed. “Like a hippie?”

Amy raised her eyebrows. “Minus the peace and love.” She reached over and took the soda from Sam’s hand. She opened it and took a long sip before handing it back. Sam glanced down and the soda and back at Amy. It may have seemed silly but Sam felt as if the small gesture hand strengthened their companionship somehow.

“We're always on the road. I mean, I've seen the world's biggest ball of twine twice.” Sam grimaced.

“Three times. Not that big.”

“Right?” They both laughed and Sam took a drink from the soda. Once they settled down Sam’s smile faded and his expression turned grim. “Okay, but be honest – I mean, moving all the time sucks. You're always the new kid, and everyone always thinks you're a freak.”

“Sam, you are a freak.” She paused before continuing. “But so was, I don't know, Jimi Hendrix and... Picasso. So am I. All the coolest people are freaks.” They both fell silent and the corners of Sam’s mouth twitched up in a small smile. Sam leaned forward and pressed their lips together; Amy sighed and let her muscles relax. The broke the kiss and opened their eyes. Sam tried to set the soda down on the coffee table, but put it too close to the edge. The soda toppled over, spilling on the floor. “Oh! Crap.” Sam reached down, quickly grabbing the soda so it would spill any more. He crouched by the spill.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to.” Amy rushed over to the kitchen and came back with a rag.

“It's just, if she sees it, you know, my mom will be so pissed.” Amy said, looking down. She mopped up the soda with the rag, resting her free hand on the coffee table to support herself.

“Yeah. It was just an accident.”

“Yeah, well, she has a temper. Sometimes. It's... no big deal.”

“My dad does, too. You don't want to see him when he's drinking.” Sam sighed shakily. They both paused and Amy looked up at him, her expression soft.

Amy spoke quietly. “My mom... I don't think she's a good person. Sometimes I don't think I'm a good person, either.”

“You are.”

“Don't be so sure.”

Sam put his hand over Amy’s, his eyes caring and warm. “I've been around enough bad to know good when I see it.” Amy’s looked at their hands and back at Sam skeptically.

“It's just she has this... whole plan for me, but... I don't want to be like her, you know?”

“I don't want to be like my dad, either.” Amy gave a small smile.

“Amy, I -” Amy’s head jerked up when she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

She cut him off. “Hide!” They both stood up.

“What?” Amy pushed him towards the closet.

“Quick!” She closed the closet door behind him and swiveled around. The front door opened and a woman who Sam could only assume was Amy’s mother rushed inside. “Hey.” Amy said breathlessly.

“They caught up.” Amy’s mother said, rushing into the living room.

“Who caught up?”

“Couple of pros in a piece-of-crap Impala.” She dropped her bag on the coffee table. Sam’s eyes widened and he took a step back from the closet door. He quietly pulled out his knife, clutching it tightly in fear. Amy took a few steps forward and her mother reached into her bag.  “We're leaving.”

“But, Mom-” Amy’s mother pulled a jar from her bag and set it on the coffee table, Amy protested but her mother interrupted.

“I'm only gonna say this once-” She stepped towards Amy. “I put the food on this table, so you will do as you are told or I will let you starve.” She walked towards the closet where Sam was hidden.

“Okay.” Amy said to distract her mother, afraid she would find Sam. Her mother turned to face her. “Gas up the van. I'll pack.”

Amy’s mother glanced around before smiling approvingly. “Good girl.” She walked out the door and Amy rushed over to the closet, ushering Sam out. Sam stepped, side stepping around Amy, his lips set in a tight, grim line.

“Awesome first date, huh? Look, I'm sorry you got to go like this, but...” She noticed Sam’s expression and shifted on her feet. “What's wrong? Look, I know my mom's-”

Sam cut her off. “No, I just have to go. I'm sorry.” He turned to leave but spotted the jar on the coffee table. A fresh piece of brain floating in a clear red liquid resided in the jar. Sam’s eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. Amy followed his eyes and gasped. She stepped in front of him to block his view and stumbled over her words, unable to find a viable excuse.

“Oh, that – that's nothing! That's just...” She breathed shakily and Sam raised his knife. “Sam?”

“It's my dad and brother in the Impala. You're a monster.” Sam stepped towards her with the knife.

“You're a hunter. So... You're supposed to kill me? And I'm supposed to kill you?” Amy said, backing up.

Sam’s jaw tightened. “I guess.”

Amy shook her head. “Sam, I've never killed anyone. And I don't want to hurt you. Do you want to hurt me?” Her voice cracked at the end, eyes glassy with oncoming tears.

“No.” Sam sighed, shaking his head slightly.

“Then run. If my mom finds you, she'll kill you. Just run. Please, Sam” Sam backed up and grabbed his knapsack off the floor, dropping his knife into the front pocket. His face expressionless he turned towards the door. He opened the door and his heart jumped in his chest. Amy’s mother smiled slyly and grabbed him back the collar, driving him back into the house. “Sam!”

“I knew you were hiding something.” She looked over Sam’s shoulder at Amy. “See, we can never blow town without Amy throwing a bitch-fit. So agreeing to go peacefully – well. Who is this?” Sam breathed heavily, thousands of terrible outcomes running through his head.

“He's my friend.”

“No, he's not.”

“Sam!”

“Shut up!” Amy’s mother shook Sam and raised her voice at Amy. “What is wrong with you, huh? You that stupid? Really? I already told you, you cannot have friends. This kid is food!”

“No!” Amy shouted and her mother stepped forward, using one hand to slap her daughter hard. Amy fell and her mother turned back towards Sam, fist raised.

“This'll teach you.” Amy’s mother’s fingernails extended into long and pointed claws. Her eyes widened and she looked down, her nails changing back to normal. The end of a butcher’s knife protruded from her ribs, staining her white shirt with blood. She looked over her shoulder at Amy, releasing Sam from her grip. Amy watched as her mother gurgled on her own blood and fell to the ground.

Sam looked over at Amy. “You have to run.” Amy stood, unresponsive and still looking at her dead mother. She swayed on her feet. “Amy! Do you have cash?” Amy snapped out of her trance and looked at Sam. She nodded. “I – I want you on the first bus out of town. Tonight.”

“But what about-” Her voice shook.

“I'll take care of her. Just go!”

“Come with me.” Hope glistened in Amy’s eyes. “We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Sam. Sam...” Sam glanced at the door.

“I- I…” Sam trailed off, his heart still thumping in his chest. Amy stepped forward and kissed him. Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Amy. Suddenly everything seemed clear. He wouldn’t have to hunt. He could go to college, something he had always wanted except his father wouldn’t let him. He could have a normal life… normal-ish, he corrected himself. Considering what Amy was.

“Sam?” Sam nodded and Amy smiled.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
